With regard to display devices, heretofore, there have been known methods of providing input functions such as touch panels, pen input and scanners in such a manner that a plurality of optical sensors are provided on a display panel. In order to adapt such a method to a mobile appliance to be used under various light environments, it is necessary to eliminate an influence of the light environment. Therefore, there has also been known a method of removing a component depending on a light environment from a signal sensed by an optical sensor to obtain a signal to be input intrinsically.
Patent Document 1 describes an input/output device in which light receiving elements are provided corresponding to individual displaying elements. In the input/output device, a backlight is turned on and off once in a one-frame period, and reset for and read from the light receiving elements are performed in a line sequential manner so that an amount of light during a backlight turn-on period and an amount of light during a backlight turn-off period are obtained from all the light receiving elements in the one-frame period.
FIG. 42 is a diagram showing turn-on and turn-off timings of the backlight as well as reset and read timings of the light receiving elements, in Patent Document 1. As shown in FIG. 42, in the one-frame period, the backlight is turned on in the former half and is turned off in the latter half. During the backlight turn-on period, the reset for the light receiving elements is performed in a line sequential manner (a solid line arrow), and then the read from the light receiving elements is performed in a line sequential manner (a broken line arrow). Also during the backlight turn-off period, the reset for and read from the light receiving elements are performed in the similar manner.
Patent Document 2 describes a solid-state imaging device including a unit light receiving section shown in FIG. 43. As shown in FIG. 43, the unit light receiving section includes one photoelectric converting part PD, and two charge accumulating parts C1 and C2. In the case of receiving both external light and light which is emitted from light emitting means and then is reflected from a physical object, a first sample gate SG1 turns on, and charge generated by the photoelectric converting part PD is accumulated in the first charge accumulating part C1. In the case of receiving only external light, a second sample gate SG2 turns on, and the charge generated by the photoelectric converting part PD is accumulated in the second charge accumulating part C2. It is possible to obtain a difference between the amounts of charge accumulated in the two charge accumulating parts C1 and C2, thereby obtaining an amount of light which is emitted from the light emitting means and then is reflected from the physical object.